Kurai yonen
by dianitahina
Summary: esta historia se trata de una chica que en un pasado fue sometida a un juego en donde le introducieron un demonio dentro de ella que le cambio la vida, el demonio se adueño de ella completamente y ahora que esta en un nuevo lugar ella se encontrara con alguien inesperado que podrá ayudarla
1. Chapter 1

hola...¡ bienvenidos a mi historia llamada "Kurai Yonen" este es mi primera historia q hago y espero q les guste, esta historia la hice de acuerdo a un sueño q tuve y también tiene algunas partes q son de mi pasado y lo hago con todo cariño bueno aquí les dejo mi historia y gracias...¡ :)

**Kurai****Yonen**

Capitulo # 1

" Recuerdo que..."

**Flash back :** " Hace mucho tiempo que paso todo esto... tan solo tenía 6 años desde que estuve en ese colegio recuerdo bien que yo era una pequeña niña que tenía una enfermedad aun no sabía cuál pero no era como las demás niñas yo no tenía cabello... recuerdo que todos se hacían la burla y se hacían a un lado cuando yo me acercaba nadie me quería todos me trataban como si fuera una anormal, rara y extraña así estuve 2 años... cuando estaba en quinto de primaria, mi enfermedad se curó y ya tenía cabello pero algo raro ya que el color de mi pelo era un rojo oscuro y como siempre hay personas que te critican si eres diferente y como siempre me hacían a un lado ya estaba acostumbrada pero siempre tuve amigos que estuvieron con migo en los malo momentos que era un chico alto y joven con quien hablaba y dos niños con los que jugaba en el tobogán de mi colegio lo raro es que solo yo podía verlos y nadie más ni mis compañeros, ni mis profesores y ni siquiera los que hacían el aseo en el colegio... después pensé por que podía verlos así que le dije a mi mamá, después de hablar con ella se quedo con una cara de asustada mirándome y me mando a dormir... al día siguiente me estaba preparando para ir al colegio pues había fiesta de despedida ya que era el último día de clases, me despedí de mis padre y mi mama seguía teniendo esa misma cara de preocupada... cuando llegue a mi colegio entre corriendo ya que llegaba tarde, cuando entre como siempre los alumnos haciendo un alborote total en el curso ya que no se encontraba el profesor, entre al cuso esquivando las bolas de papel, los avioncitos y gente para que no me empuje, después de un tiempo sentada en mi pupitre dos chicos se me acercaron y uno de ellos me dijo - quieres jugar un juego- el de su lado dijo - vamos, será divertido- yo tenía apenas 12 años y era inocente aparte nunca había tenido amigos así que me sorprendí cuando me dijeron eso y acepte ir... me llevaron a un cuarto oscuro donde había velas encendidas, un vaso de agua y en tablero q se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, cerraron la puerta y me dijeron q me siente cuando en senté les pregunte q era ese tablero y me dijeron q era con lo q íbamos a jugar el nombre del juego se llamaba **"Wija"** y q no me asuste q es un jugo divertido empezaron a hacer unas maniobras raras, empezaron a ver ruidos y golpes y en uno de eso preguntaron quien era y como se llamaba y la tabla empezó a moverse sola y escribió un nombre **"Tobi"** un nombre raro para un alma según yo... después de ver el nombre los tres los dos chicos alzaron su cabeza, me miraron, sonrieron y se pararon cada uno se fue a mi lado y me sujetaron de mis brazos y uno de ellos grito -haz lo q tengas q hacer- de repente un portal se abría arriba del tablero, de ese portal se asomaron dos ojos grandes q tan solo verlos me vino un intenso frio y miedo esos ojos me miraron por buen rato de repente empezó a salir una mano increíblemente grande parecía la mano de un hombre lobo con unas enormes garras, la mano se dirigía hacia mi pecho cuando llego la mano entro a mi cuerpo sentía un intenso dolor sentía q me estaban quemando, la mano entraba mas y mas profundo cuando seguía entrando el demonio del portal salia poco a poco era un demonio con una máscara tenía unos cuernos grandes, su cuerpo era como de un hombre lobo inmenso y lo más raro es q tenía un cabello largo del color del fuego, cada vez el demonio entraba mas y mas era todo un martirio sentía q el infierno entraba a mi cuerpo no podía moverme me tenían sujetada, los dos chicos q me estaban agarrando se veía q disfrutaban de mi dolor se reían de como gritaba, cuando el demonio termino de entrar a mi cuerpo unas cadenas salieron de golpe del portal haciendo que los dos chicos de mi lado salieron volando hacia las paredes, las cadenas fueron hacia mi brazo derecho haciendo una marca en mi antebrazo después de eso el portal se cerro y yo escupí sangre y caí desmayada estando un poco consiente en el suelo vi a los chicos saliendo corriendo del cuarto dejándome medio muerta" **fin de flash back**

Sensei: Kanashi Hana...¡ Kanashi Hana...¡ señorita Kanashi...¡

Kanashi: eh? (despertando de su recuerdo)

Sensei: señorita Kanashi está tomando atención a la clase?¡

Kanashi: ah..¡ jeje lo siento sensei este... estaba pensando en una cosa je... je...

Sensei: deje de pensar en sus cosas y ponga atención a la clase...¡ (enojado)

Kanashi: (asiente con la cabeza) (hace 4 años q me paso eso, mi madre me cambio de colegio por lo sucedido y también por lo q veía a cosas y le estoy muy agradecida en este colegio q estoy ahora todos me tratan como si fuera una persona incluso tengo dos amigos llamados Tamoka y Yori pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo por q el...)

bueno lo hice muy corto lo se, lo siento pero hago todo lo q puedo ya q es mi primera historia bueno nuevamente muchas gracias por leer...¡ :)


	2. Chapter 2

hola...¡ este es mi segundo capitulo espero q les guste...¡ :)

**capitulo # 2 **

" Estudiante nuevo..."

**en el recreo:**

**Kanashi:** "las clases ya comenzaron, me pregunto si este año será mas difícil ya que es el último año que estamos en colegio..."

**xxx:** ! Kanashi-san ¡

**Kanashi:** eh? Tamoka-chan?

**Tamoka:** Kanashi-san sabias que un estudiante nuevo entrara a nuestro curso

**Kanashi:** enserio... jejeje que bien (^-^)

mientras seguían hablando Kanashi giro su cabeza y vio aquel demonio que estaba mirando atentamente su conversación y enseguida corto la charla y se paro...

**Tamoka:** eh? que pasa?

**Kanashi:** lo siento Tamoka-chan tengo que irme

**Tamoka:** qué? (confundida vio que Kanashi estaba viendo algo, entonces se dio la vuelta para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando) Kanashi-san que estas mirando?

**Kanashi:** mmmm... me tengo que ir (se dio la vuelta y se fue)

**Tamoka:** eh?

después de un tiempo toca la campana para entrar a los cursos

sentada en su asiento Kanashi estaba escuchando una conversación de dos chicas que estaban emocionadas de la llegada del nuevo estudiante...

**Sensei:** Buenos dias estudiantes, como ya saben hoy llegara un nuevo estudiante a nuestro curso quiero que lo reciban lo mejor posible (se da la vuelta hacia la puerta y le habla a alguien que estaba ahí parado) puedes pasar

entra un chico alto, simpático, su cabello era de color castaño que cuando entro todas las chicas se emocionaron por lo atractivo que era

**Sensei:** silencio...¡ clase el es Satoshi Aburabe, por favor acójanlo lo mejor posible y considérenlo un compañero más de la clase, algunas palabras que quisieras decir Satoshi

**Satoshi:** mmmm... hola todos ya saben mi nombre así que no hace falta presentarme, tengo 17 años de edad y es un gusto conocerlo a todos

**Sensei:** gracias Satoshi... Kanashi levanta tu mano por favor

**Kanashi:** ? (levanta su mano)

**Sensei:** Satoshi tu asiento esta alado de la chica que levanto su mano, puedes ir a sentarte

**Satoshi:** si (asiente con la cabeza y va caminado hacia Kanashi, cuando esta un poco cerca de ella la mira y le sonríe)

**Kanashi:** mmmm... (se sonroja y mira a un lado)

**Sensei:** bueno en la anterior clase nos quedamos en...

**Satoshi:** (desde su asiento mira a Kanashi y lo primero que le llama la atención es el color llamativo de su pelo) psh... psh... oye (le susurra)

**Kanashi:** mmm? que?

**Satoshi:** asi que tu nombre es Kanashi verdad?

**Kanashi:** si

**Satoshi:**jejeje bonito nombre ah y por cierto que lindo cabello tienes (le sonríe)

**Kanashi:** (se sonroja) gra... gracias

**Satoshi:** puedo tocarlo (acerca su mano)

**Kanashi:** no¡ (se hace a un lado)

todo el curso se da la vuelta por el grito

**Sensei:** Kanashi¡ que es lo que pasa?¡ (enojado)

**Kanashi:** na... nada sensei

**Sensei:** entonces no perjudique a sus compañeros y tome atención

**Kanashi:** si... lo siento sensei (mira a Satoshi enojada)

**Satoshi:** lo siento

**Kanashi:** ush¡

**Satoshi:** oh¡ vamos no te enojes

**Kanashi:** (lo mira)

**Satoshi:** (le sonríe)

**Kanashi:** (se sonroja) mmmmm... no me mires asi

**Satoshi:** jejeje por qué?

**Kanashi:** me... pones nerviosa

**Satoshi:** jejejejeje que divertida eres

**Kanashi:** mmm... (mira hacia un lado y ve que desde el vidrio de la puerta que le está observando Tobi aquel demonio que se encuentra dentro de ella)

**Satoshi:** que pasa?

**Kanashi:** nada...

**Satoshi:** entonces que estabas... (es interrumpido)

**Kanashi:** ya te dije que no es nada (seria)

**Satoshi:** qué? (confundido) Kanashi estas bien?

**Kanashi:** si estoy bien (enojada) ahora me podrías dejar tomar atención a la clase

**Satoshi:** porque...

**Kanashi:** deja de hablarme...(lo hace callar) primero me haces pasar vergüenza al frente la clase después me metes en problemas con el profesor vaya que eres molesto (fríamente)

**Satoshi:** mmm? (se da la vuelta confundido por el cambio repentino de actitud de Kanashi)

**Kanashi:** (se muerde los labios y aprieta los puños y en su mente empieza a decir " lo siento mucho Satoshi no sabes cuantas ganas me dan ganas de hablar contigo pero es lo mejor para ti y los demás que se alejen de mi... porque **el ** los...")

en ese momento el cielo se empieza a nublar y comienza a tronar los truenos, las luces del curso empiezan a parpadear como si hubiera un corte y un fuerte viento abre de golpe las ventanas del curso y las luces revientan

**Sensei:** alumnos por favor con calma levántense de sus asientos y con silencio diríjanse hacia la biblioteca

los alumnos se levantaron y por filas salían del curso... en el pasillo mientras todos iban hacia la biblioteca Kanashi recordó que estaba olvidando algo en el curso asi que se paro y fue corriendo hacia el curso...

**Satoshi:** oye¡ a dónde vas?¡

**Kanashi:** olvide algo¡ enseguida vuelvo¡ (le decía mientras corría)

**Satoshi:** (corrió tras ella)

**Chica: **eh¡ Satoshi a dónde vas?¡

**Satoshi:** ahora vuelvo¡

cuando Kanashi entro al cuso ve que en la pared de atrás chorreaba una baba espesa, Kanashi quedo impactada al ver aquella pared llena de baba, en ese momento se escuchaba un sonido de huesos crujiendo y de la pared empieza a salir unas garras enormes y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte todo una mano sale que hace q los asientos del curso salgan volando por el aire, uno de los asiento se dirigía directamente hacia Kanashi pero como ella estaba aterrada no podía moverse

**Satoshi:** cuidado¡ (corre hacia Kanashi y la abrasa para protegerla)

el asiento golpea a Satoshi dejándolo inconsciente en los brazos de Kanashi

**Kanashi:** (lo pone en el piso) Satoshi? Satoshi...¡ Satoshi...¡ (lo sacude)

Kanashi estaba tan preocupada por Satoshi que se olvido que Tobi se estaba acercando cada vez mas y mas hacia ella.

bueno este fue mi segundo capítulo espero q les haya gustado ya q pongo todo mi esfuerzo gracias...¡ :)


	3. Chapter 3

este es mi tercer capítulo espero q les guste :)

**capitulo # 3**

**"Intenso miedo"**

**Kanashi:** Satoshi...¡ Satoshi...¡

mientras ella se preocupaba por Satoshi no se daba cuenta que Tobi se acercaba mas y mas hacia ella, cuando ella de repente escucha un fuerte golpe que hace q se dé la vuelta de inmediato, al darse la vuelta el demonio la agarra del cuello fuerte y la levanta hacia sus ojos...

**Tobi:** arg... (Tobi se dirigió hacia el pupitre de Kanashi en donde se encontraba el collar q representaba su vinculo, lo recogió y le mostro a Kanashi) Kanashi porque... porque no estás usando tu collar (le dice con una voz gruesa y ronca)

**Kanashi:** su... suéltame (le dice mientras le rascaba su mano y le abría heridas de donde salía sangre negra)

**Tobi:** te estoy hablando¡ (la sacude y la bota hacia la pizarra)

al chocar contra la pizarra el listón q agarraba su cabello se rompe haciendo q su largo y rojo cabello se suelte y al caer al suelo todo su pelo le cubre su rostro

Tobi era un demonio bipolar y al ver a Kanashi en el suelo hiso q se preocupara entonces se acerco hacia ella...

**Tobi**: eh... estas bien? (le recogía el cabello del rostro con sus largas garras)

Kanashi: suéltame...¡

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

En la biblioteca:

**Tamoka:** sensei...¡

**Sensei:** q es Tamoka-chan?

**Tamoka:** sensei Kanashi-san no se encuentra

**Sensei:** qué?¡ como q no se encuentra...¡

**Yori:** si sensei, tampoco esta Satoshi

mientras ellos hablaban otras chicas q le ponían el ojo a Satoshi estaban chismoseando sobre lo q el se fue detrás de Kanashi y en una de esas una de ellas enojada de la noticia grito...

**Chica:** que..¡? como q Satoshi esta con Kanashi...¡

**Sensei:** como dijo?

**Chica:** eh... que... Satoshi se encuentra con Kanashi

**Sensei:** en donde?

**Chica:** no sabemos, lo q vimos es q corrían hacia el curso

**Sensei:** quédense aquí en seguida vuelvo Tamoka, Yori estan a cargo

**Tamoka y Yori:** si...¡

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

En el curso:

en ese momento Tobi estaba como en una pelea con sigo mismo no sabía q hacer su parte buena peleaba con la mala

**Tobi:** arg... arg... aaaaa...¡ (sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor q sentía cayó al suelo de rodillas)

en ese momento el profesor entra y como estaba tan enojado no se preocupo por lo demás y fue directamente hacia Kanashi para regañarla

**Sensei:** Kanashi por q no obedeces mis órdenes?¡ (ve a Satoshi tirado en el suelo) pero q... q es lo q paso aquí...¡?

**Kanashi:** mmmmmm... (se pone de pie)

Tobi al acuchar todo ese griterío levanto su cara y dejándose dominar por su lado oscuro levanto su mano y sin pensarlo clavo sus enormes garras en el cuerpo del profesor la sangre se esparció por todos lados incluso en Kanashi...

**Sensei:** Tch...

**Kanashi:** a...a...a... (quedo totalmente sorprendida viendo como el cuerpo de su profesor estaba colgando en aquellas garras y su cara estaba cubierta de pura sangre)

**Satoshi:** mmmmm... (despertando)

Kanashi de inmediato agarro de la mano a Satoshi

**Kanashi:** vamos levántate...¡ corre...¡

**Satoshi:** eh...?

**Kanashi:** tenemos q irnos ya...¡

los dos estudiantes salieron corriendo del curso

**Tobi:** Kanashi...¡ (con tremendo grito se puso de pie y se saco el cadáver de sus garras y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, el era demasiado grande y no cavia en los pasillos pero no le importo y salió corriendo destruyendo todo a su paso)

Kanashi y Satoshi corrían sin mirar atrás lo único es q escuchaban cosas q se rompían , fuertes golpes y los suspiros de Tobi

**Satoshi:** Kanashi q es eso?¡

**Kanashi:** después te lo explico ahora corre...¡

mientras pasaban por un curos uno de lo chicos lo vio...

**Chico:** sensei (levantado su mano)

cuando el chico se estaba levantando de su ha ciento para avisarle a su profesor q dos estudiantes estaban fuera de su curso un golpe lo interrumpió las puertas se rompieron, las paredes se abollaron y los vidrios de las puertas se rompieron y salieron volando por todos lados y todos los del curso se tiraron al suelo gritando

Kanashi y Satoshi salieron hacia el patio se dieron la vuelta para ver q había pasado con Tobi ya q no se escuchaba los golpes al ver la puerta el demonio estaba ahí mismo en la puerta observándolos con sus grandes ojos, Tobi miro hacia arriba y vio q el sol brillaba pero nada lo iba a detener así q saco su mano para agarrar a Kanashi pero cuando el sol lo toco en su mano empezaron a salir unas burbujas como si el sol lo quemara pero aun así quería atrapar a Kanashi entonces empezó a salir más hacia el sol cuando ya estaba cerca de Kanashi el demonio ya no aguanto el dolor y cayó al suelo y gateando hacia atrás entro de nuevo al colegio

**Tobi:** Kanashi... esta vez te salvaste... pero me las pagaras...(adolorido)

**Satoshi:** que... que era eso? (confundido y sorprendido)

**Kanashi:** eso... eso era... era...mmmm... (cayo desmayada al suelo)

bueno ahí está el tercer capítulo espero q les haya gustado :)


End file.
